


Five's a Sucker for a Cat Eye

by Bethahannyhoney



Category: Zombies Run!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethahannyhoney/pseuds/Bethahannyhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five's on a mission for some important supplies. Sam disapproves.<br/>Cheeky drabble - Sam/Five banter but not too shippy - Female Runner Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's a Sucker for a Cat Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Silly drabble that's been plaguing me. My liquid eyeliner inspired this, it's amazing and I ship Five/eyeliner since I wear it to work - run in it through rain, shine and sweat and it doesn't shift at all!!! Seriously L'Oreal Paris Super Liner - it is the bomb!
> 
> Apologies for any typos - It's late, I did check but my eyes are going blurry now.

Five's a Sucker for a Cat eye

'Raise the gates,'

The beeping drone of the siren rang out through the quiet courtyard.

'Covering fire... and _go,_ Runner Five you're clear.'

The shots died down and Five heard the gates closing behind her as she jogged away from Able Township.

'So...' Sam's voice echoed in her headset, 'What's this all about then eh Five? An early morning supply run, but top secret? Very intriguing stuff I must say...'

'It's not top secret Sam... I just didn't mention anything to the Major... or Janine... Or Maxine...'

'Or anyone else for that matter, sounds pretty secretive to me.'

'Well I told you didn't I?' Five replied, cutting her route to the left. She'd done this run a thousand times, raiding the most local pharmacies and corner shops in the area, helping to bump up Able's stocks of the essentials like batteries, medicines, tinned food... toilet roll - who knew that would be such a rare commodity?

'You didn't tell me what you're after Five.' Sam replied sternly, he didn't like not knowing all the details of a mission, especially one that no one else knew about. When Five didn't reply he sighed and continued. 'You're clear on the scanners anyway, just let me know if you run into any trouble... I'll be watching.'

'Righto Mr Yao.' Five replied between breaths, giving a quick salute and speeding on.

\-----------------

'Raise the gates.' Sam's voice rang out just 20 minutes later. It had been an easy run as anticipated, but relief washed over him as it always did whenever one of his runners returned safely through the Township gates. He switched off his headset and the monitors and headed outside, meeting Five in the courtyard as she paced and stretched. He gave her all of 3 seconds before probing again; _what was it that she'd been to retrieve_.

'I've been racking my brain for the past half hour Five; that pharmacy was cleared _months_ ago of any medical supplies that could be useful, the only thing I could possibly think of was sun cream and well...' He squinted up at the grey, misty, overcast, _should start pissing it down any minute,_  British sky above, 'Unless you're jetting off on a holiday none of us know about...'

Five smiled and shook her head. She beckoned him closer and unzipped her bag for Sam to take a peek.

'What the hell is... Is that eyeliner?!' 

'SHHH!' Five quickly zipped the bag up but not before Sam's hand had shot in and poached one of the 20 branded liquid liners Five had stuffed into her bag. Sam turned the object in his hands like it was from another planet. 

'You mean to say your secret mission was for... Super Liner Black Lacquer by L'Oreal Paris?' He whispered incredulously.

'Sam,' Five snapped, 'This, is not just any eyeliner. This is the eyeliner to end all eyeliners. This eyeliner has 24 hours worth of stay, its waterproof, smudge resistant, it's...'

'...eyeliner.' Sam finished. He looked angry.  _Shit, he looks quite angry._

'You won't tell anyone will you Sam?' Five pleaded, 'I mean I know it's not an essential _per se_ , but in times like these it's important to remember what life was like before, and it's the little things that make it seem like, I don't know, like this is normal...'

He softened slightly but still had his arms folded like he was reprimanding a child that kept running off. Five sighed, she'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, 

'...and I brought you some Curly Wurlys too.' She finished. 

'Bribery eh?' Sam muttered, 'Okay, I'm on board. But don't pull this again okay?' 

With a grin Five handed over the stack of toffee chocolate bars she's crammed into the front of her pack,

'Oh don't worry, this stash will last me 'till the next apocalypse!' She grinned and with that, skipped off to achieve the perfect winged cat eye in time for lunch.


End file.
